pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Resources
Each city produces a specific resource. These resources are randomly assigned, both when you begin a nation, and everytime a new city within that nation is created. Refineries are used to process raw resources and convert them into refined resources which can then be used to purchase technological advances and marvels, or traded in the market. These resources are produced every hour, and are harvested when collecting tax. As all cities require resources in order to function, every city will automatically consume one of each resource. In order to create a surplus of a specific resource, you must have more refineries than cities for that resource. ::: For example: If you have one city only, with Research Supplies as it's specific resource, then you require at least two Research Processing Centers. Each hour you will produce two of the Research supplies, one of which your city will consume, and one extra which can then be used for technology or trading. ::: If you have two cities, which both produce Research Supplies, then you only need two Research Processing Centres. Each city will produce two Research Supplies per hour, but will only consume one, leading to a surplus of two per hour. ::: In order to determine the amount of each supply you will make per hour, the following formula can be used: ::: Number of cities producing the resource * number of refineries for that resource - total number of cities You can only make a resource if you have a city that specifically makes that supply. If you have two cities, one of which makes Food Supplies, and the other makes Military Supplies, you will not be able to produce any Commercial Supplies, therefore it is wise not to build any unnecessary processing centers. All the resources also have their own unique benefit, as long as your nation has 1 of the supplies stockpiled when collecting income, it gains the benefit of the supplies. Upon creating a new city, the chances to get a certain supply as it's specific resource are: *37% to get Food Supplies *37% to get Research Supplies *10% to get Military Supplies *10% to get Medical Supplies *6% to get Commercial Supplies Refineries (Processing Centers) '''convert raw supplies into useable resources. As a city will only make a single type of supply, you should begin building refineries that can process your city's particular supply. There is a limit to building refineries, set at 1 per day. The building cost of a refinery is calculated with this formula: Population * 0.1 * Qty. of Cities '''Source(s): Resources Resources and Benefits Resources are divided into three kinds: Common, Uncommon, and Rare. Common units: Food Supplies give +1 point happiness Research Supplies are necessary to create technology Uncommon units: Military Supplies give +3% troop strength Medical Supplies add +1% population Rare unit: Commercial Supplies add +0.05% average income Refined unit: Technology is used to acquire technological advancements Source(s): Resources Donation Credits Even though Pixelnations is a free-to-play game a player may still donate money to the upkeep of the game in exchange for donation credits. The current rate is one(1) donation credit per USD. There are many advanced features that may be purchased via donation credits. Source(s): Resources Category:Gameplay Category:Domestic